Pirates of the Caribbean: Elizabeth's new life
by Dunedain ranger of the north
Summary: They say that a person's fate cannot be changed, no matter how much they wish for it. But when a desperate woman wished for a different fate, someone was listening, and her life was changed. But is it for the better or the worse? That's for her to decide... Main summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor any of the characters, though I really wish I did!**

**Author's note: I have decided to go back through this story and fix it up a bit, so for those of you who have read this before I suggest you do so again, and if you're new, please enjoy!**

**Summary: **Elizabeth Swann has lost everyone she held dear in her life. She lost her mother to disease, her father to a murderer, and her fiance to the sea. Alone, stranded, and with a broken heart, she makes a desperate wish to go back to the beginning of it all. To live her life anew, to be with those she loved. But unknown to Elizabeth, someone hears her plea and they answer it, sending her back to the very time and place that started it all, to begin a new life. But it's not a life she ever expected to live...

**-={+}=-**

**Prologue: A plea is made and a wish is granted**

Elizabeth Swann fell to her knees as she stared out across the sea at the smoking wreckage of Lord Beckett's ship in despair. Tears slid down her cheeks as she sat there on the shore of the tiny island she had been left on, watching hopelessly as the ship slowly sank beneath the waves, never to be seen again. Her long dirty-blonde hair swept around her in the dying wind of the retreating storm that Calypso had created, but she didn't notice nor did she care. Her deep brown eyes staring at nothing were filled with despair and sadness and her body felt numb.

'_I can't believe that William is actually gone. Why do the people who I really care about in my life die? First its my mother, then my father, and now Will… am I just not meant to be happy at all in my life?_' she asked herself as she placed her head in her hands.

Thunder rumbled from the clouds above, catching her attention and she lifted her teary eyes to stare into the mottled grayness that covered the sky.

"I-I wish that I can go back to when all of this began! W-when I first met Jack Sparrow, when I was first taken aboard the Pearl. I wish I had never taken Will's medallion, I wish I had never found it, hell I wish that I was never born a Swann! I wish I could be someone else, with a new family. That way none of which happened will be because of me. I beg of you to anyone who will listen to my plea, to grant me this one request. Let me go back and start anew, is that too much to ask?" Elizabeth shouted toward the heavens as rain began to fall once more, the drops hitting her face and mixed with the tears flowed down her cheeks.

As she knelt there in the sand staring up at the stormy sky, a dark skinned woman appeared on the shore, standing a few paces behind the young woman's back. Calypso looked on as Elizabeth gave into her emotions and collapsed into a sobbing heap, a sad smile on her lips.

"Ye 'ave been throu' much young swan," she whispered, eyes filled with sorrow, "Yer life 'as been a painful one, no doubt 'bout dat an' ye 'ave suffered much loss. I shall grant ye dis one request. A new life ye be wanting, a new life ye shall 'ave." Her lips blossomed into a full smile, eyes filling with love as she stared at one of her favorite mortals. Calypso raised her hands before her and then she began to chant:

"_Turn back de time to de start,_

_Of dese events dat dis young woman played a part._

_Rewind de years of dis one's life,_

_Dat 'as been filled wit pain an' strife._

_Back ye go, innocent once more I make ye be,_

_To live yer life again anew,_

_Wit a new family, loved, 'appy, and free,_

_Dis young one, is my gift to you_."

Elizabeth placed a hand to her head as a wave of dizziness took her. Her skin was tingling and she felt as if she were sinking into the sand. Then not only was her skin tingling, her body was as well and she had a falling sensation in her stomach. She closed her eyes and placed a hand on her forehead, rubbing it.

"What's going on here?" she whispered to herself but immediately, she noticed something was wrong. The ever smooth mature tone of her voice seemed to have somehow become... higher? '_What's going on?_' she asked herself, '_What's happening to me?_'

And then, as soon as it had started, it stopped, leaving her suddenly exhausted and semi-conscious. She was so out of it she didn't even realize that she had been lifted up from the ground and was now being carried in someone's arms until they leaned their head into her line of sight.

'_Calypso!?_' Elizabeth exclaimed internally, '_What is she doing here? Wasn't she just freed? How is she able to hold me up so easily, in fact for that matter, why is she so big?_'

As if she had read her mind, Calypso laughed softly and smiled as she leaned down and planted a kiss on Elizabeth's forehead. As she pulled her lips away a sense of calm and peace flooded her senses and for some reason she felt safe and comfortable in the goddesses arms. Her eye lids suddenly seemed to heavy and she was having a hard time keeping them open. As she struggled to remain conscious, and failing at that, Calypso whispered in her ear.

"I 'ope ye enjoy de gift I 'ave given ye, child an' I 'ope ye will be 'appy wit yer descision. Now, rest little one an' go to sleep."

That was the last thing Elizabeth heard before she finally gave in to her exhaustion and fell deeply into the realm of slumber.

* * *

Elizabeth slowly awoke to the sensation of someone shaking her shoulder and whispering her name.

"Lizzie? Come lass ye need to wake up."

The voice sounded familiar and it seemed to carry an air of protection and love in it's tone. It sent a wave of calm through her body and she struggled to wake up. She cracked an eyelid open and stared blearily at a wooden wall and as she slowly woke up, other sensations assaulted her. Her body was soaked as she was laying in a small pool of water, she was sore from lying on a hard wooden surface, and she could smell salt in the air as well as a rocking motion, meaning she was in a boat. The sun shone in her eye and she groaned trying to go back to sleep.

"I know ye are still tired, luv, but ye need to get up. We'll be arriving in port very soon!" said the man with a slight chuckle.

Elizabeth groaned again.

"Do I have too?" she asked sleepily.

As soon as she said those words her eyes shot open and she sat up grasping her throat.

'_What the? What's wrong with my voice, it sounds just like a child's!_' she internally exclaimed.

"Lizzie, darlin'! Are you alright, not sick are ye?" the man asked again.

Elizabeth swung her head around in his direction, only for a curtain of long black hair to block her view. She reached up to pull it away but froze with wide eyes as they caught sight of her hands.

'_What on earth?_'

The hands she held up in front of her face were smaller than they'd used to be, the backs of her hands were a dark tan and on one of her small fingers on her right hand sat a silver ring. She then turned her attention lower and nearly gasped at what she saw. Her body was that of a young girl, eight-years-old at the most. She was wearing a small ankle length brown skirt, a small tan cotton shirt with a collar so wide that it hung off of her right shoulder, and a small green vest over the shirt. Her skin was the same color as her hands and her hair was the thick black curtain that was hanging in front of her face. Reaching up higher, Elizabeth found she was wearing a bandanna on top of her head. She was brought out of her thoughts when a large hand was placed on her now smaller shoulder.

"Lizzie, luv, what's wrong?"

Elizabeth lifted her eyes to the man that was squatting beside her, a very familiar man. His long dark hair was braided in dreadlocks, kohl lined his chocolate brown eyes, a double braided beard grew from his chin, a small mustache above his upper lip, a red bandanna covered the top of his head and a dark grey leather overcoat. His boots sat in five inches of water and he smiled at her, revealing some gold teeth. Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat, when her mind finally caught up with her eyes.

"Jack…?" she asked.

Jack Sparrow lifted a brow and tipped his head, staring at her in puzzlement.

"Ye never called me by me name before, Lizzie. It was always either Da, Daddy or Papa, but never by me name! Are ye sure nothing is wrong, luv?" he asked concerned.

Elizabeth stared at him in confusion.

"Why would I call you that?" she asked still thrown off by how small and young she sounded.

Jack sat up straighter and placed his other hand on her other shoulder.

"Why Lizzie…don't ye remember? I am yer father!"

Elizabeth's jaw dropped.

"What?"

**-={+}=-**

**Cliffy! Don't you just love those! Well, what did you think about this story so far? What did you think of the new changes and additions? Please review!**

**-Dune**


	2. Port Royal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor any of the characters. I wish I did though!**

**-={+}=-**

**Port Royal**

Elizabeth stared at Jack as he kneeled beside her in the slowly sinking boat, a look of confusion on his face.

"Lizzie, luv, are you sure ye are alright? I've been yer father for eight years now, luv, don't you remember?" Elizabeth could see the concern in his eyes grow.

As she sat there, staring in confusion herself, a wave of memories suddenly flashed through her mind. It began with the sight of Jack proudly holding her as a baby, then when she spoke her first word(Which happened to be Savvy), and then her and Jack leaving Tortuga in the boat they were in now. She shook her head and looked back at Jack and smiled.

"Sorry, daddy, I must still be a bit sleepy," she said and then yawned, proving that what she said wasn't actually a lie.

Jack sighed with relief as he pulled her toward him in an embrace.

"I am glad about that, me little sweet, I was worried something was wrong," he said as he slowly stood up and placed her on her feet.

To Elizabeth it felt weird that she had to crane her neck back just to look at Jack's, her father's, face.

"Nope just a little sleepy still," she said with a grin.

Elizabeth shivered as she just now realized that she wasn't wearing anything on her small feet, and that they were still standing in the small pool of water. Jack, noticing the small girl shiver picked her up and carried her to the mast. She looked down at him in confusion. Jack gave her another of his reassuring grins.

"S'all right Lizzie, I will follow ye up shortly. We are almost to the town now and the boat's sinkin' fast, your mother would have me head if I let anything happen to ye!"

Elizabeth nodded her head and began climbing up to the top, she was amazed at how natural this felt to her. It was almost as if she had been doing this her whole life.

'_Well I probably have, since my father is Captain Jack Sparrow!_' she thought to herself.

She finally reached the top of the mast and waited for Jack to catch up. As she stood there she looked out across the bay at the port and her breath hitched.

"That's Port Royal!" she exclaimed not realizing that she had said it out loud.

"Aye, it is, luv, the best place fer us to get us a ship so we can go after yer father's," They were nearing the dock's as Jack said this, startling her and almost causing Elizabeth to fall off the mast.

Jack quickly hooked an arm around her waist and hoisted her up onto his shoulders, Elizabeth felt a bit of childish glee, giggled happily. Jack grinned again at the smiling girl.

"Lizzie Ann Sparrow, ye are one of two important women in me life, when we reach the port I want ye to stay at me side, no wanderin' off as ye like. Understand?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes daddy," said Elizabeth with joy, it felt right when she called the pirate that, something she hadn't felt in years.

The boat was now all under the water but the top of the mast when it reached the dock. Jack gripped Elizabeth's left leg tightly with his hands and leapt onto the wooden platform. He sat her down, much to her disappointment and turned back to face the sunken boat. He sighed and looked down at Elizabeth.

"Yer mother is not going to be happy when she hears about her boat!"

Elizabeth looked up at him curiously and then another memory flashed in her head. It showed a familiar face of a woman with long black hair, beautiful tanned skin and brown eyes that sparkled with happiness as they gazed back to her. Elizabeth gasped to herself.

'_My mother is Anamaria!_' she said to herself.

The feeling of Jack placing his bigger hand around her small one broke Elizabeth from her thoughts, she looked up at her father's, it was getting easier to call him that, face.

"Well, luv, are ye ready to see Port Royal?" asked Jack with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Elizabeth nodded her head eagerly and allowed Jack to lead her by the hand toward the town. They passed the Harbormaster as he was walking by when he turned to them.

"What? Hey! Hold up there you two!" he called after them.

Both father and daughter turned to face the man as he came up to them with a serious expression on his face.

"It's a shilling to tie your boat at the dock," all three looked back at the sunken boat, the Harbormaster cleared his throat and turned back to them, " And I shall need your names!"

Jack and Elizabeth share a glance and he smirks as he pulls out three coins and places them on the ledger in the man's hands.

"How about three shillings, and we forget the names?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth raised both of her eyebrows and looked up at the Harbormaster, who seemed speechless at the moment, opening and closing his mouth in astonishment. Finally he pulled himself back together.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith and your daughter as well!" said the man happily as he pocketed the three coins.

Jack and Elizabeth share a smirk as they turn away and head down the dock's past the man's small desk. Jack quickly glances at it and snatches a small bag, shakes it and smiles at the rattle of coins from with in. He looks down to see if Elizabeth had noticed, only to see her grin up at him and wink.

"I won't tell mommy," she whispered to him.

Jack smiled and winked back, then turned to face forward as the continued to weave their way through the bustling docks of Port Royal. As they passed a group of rugged looking men, Elizabeth felt a small bit of fear when she noticed them glancing at her as they walked past. Jack feeling her hand tense in his grip turned and glared at the men.

"I would find somethin' else for ye to be staring at mates, before I come over there an give ye somethin' to stare at!" growled Jack as he placed a hand on the hilt of his sword.

The men glance at Jack fearfully and immediately turn and look away. Jack let out another sigh of relief and began pulling Elizabeth away from there. He led her behind a stack of crates and he kneeled down, placing both hands on her small shoulders, looking into her eyes.

"Are ye alright, Lizzie?" he asked again with a touch of worry.

Elizabeth takes a shuddering breath and nods, she then meets her father's eye and she wraps her arms around him as a few tears slid down her cheeks. Jack pulls her closer to him and he rubs the back of her head with one hand while the other holds her in a hug.

"It's okay now, Lizzie, shhh! Please don't cry darlin'. Yer father is here and I won't let anything happen to ye, ye understand me, luv?" he whispered to her soothingly.

Elizabeth nods and takes a deep breath.

"I-I know daddy, b-but the way they were looking at me, I-I felt so scarred!" she whispered back.

Jack pulled back and kissed her forehead and used his right thumb to wipe away her tears, he gave her an encouraging smile.

"Come now, luv, an dry those eyes. Remember I am not only yer father, but I am Captain Jack Sparrow! No one would dare to think about crossing me to get to you!"

Elizabeth laughed and smiled as she hugged him one more time before he stood up and took her hand in his again. They began walking down the docks feeling in better spirits than before. They stooped to rest for a bit at another stack of crates, when Elizabeth spotted a pair of masts sticking out above the crates.

Quick as any monkey climbing a tree she crawled her way up the crates until she looked over the top and stared at the familiar ship that appeared in her sight. The _Interceptor_ sat there in all her glory, looking like she did before it exploded after the fight against the _Black Pearl_. Elizabeth smiled a slid back down to Jack's side. The pirate glanced at her and noticed the smile on her face.

"Now what has ye all in smiles, luv?"

Elizabeth grinned even more as she glanced around before leaning in toward his ear.

"Daddy I think I found a good ship for you," she whispered.

Jack raised both his eyebrows and his eyes glinted in interest.

"Right then, let's take a look at her, shall we?" he said as he held a hand out to her.

--+--

Elizabeth pointed proudly toward the Ship and she grinned when she noticed the look on her father's face. Jack looked like her mother had just told him something shocking, or slapped him in the face, she couldn't tell. Jack turned his eyes to her and returned the grin.

"Lizzie, darlin', I will make a pirate out of you yet! She is not just a good ship, no, she is a perfect ship! Good eye, lass!" he said as he began walking toward it with Elizabeth following behind him.

As they walked down the ramp to lower dock, two soldiers stepped out in front of them, guns held in the way blocking the path. Elizabeth almost laughed as she remembered these two jokes of soldiers. She glanced at both of them remembering their names: Murtogg and Mullroy.

"This dock is off limits to civilians!" Murtogg stated as he swallowed nervously.

Jack placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and smiled at the two soldiers.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know, if I see one I shall inform you immediately. Now if you will excuse us!" said Jack as he tries to step around them, but they again block his path.

Elizabeth covers her mouth so she could hide her giggle as she watches Jack stare at them quizzically.

"Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen, such as yourselves, did not merit an invitation?" he asked them.

Murtogg and Mullroy glance at each other nervously and then turned back to Jack and Elizabeth.

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians," said Murtogg again, but with a hint of a question in his voice.

Jack smirks as he tries to step around them again.

"It's a fine goal to be sure, but it seems to me that a ship like that," he declares pointing out at the _Dauntless_ sitting in the middle of the harbor, "Makes this one a bit superfluous, really!"

Murtogg glances back at the ship and then turns back to Jack with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, the _Dauntless _is the power of these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the _Interceptor _for speed!" he declared proudly.

Jack glances at Elizabeth with a smirk. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow in a question and Jack nodded. Elizabeth then turned and smiled at the two soldiers.

"My father has heard of one, it is said to be very fast, the _Black Pearl_!" Elizabeth looked back at Jack to see him grinning proudly at how she worded her comment.

Mullroy snorted and he looked down at Elizabeth with a look of pure amusement.

"Well, little miss, there's no _real_ ship that can match the _Interceptor_!" he stated with finality.

Murtogg turned toward Mullroy with a frown.

"The _Black Pearl_ is a real ship!" he said in a serious voice.

Mullroy glanced at Murtogg and chuckled.

"No," he then turned back to looking at Elizabeth, "No it's not!"

Murtogg wasn't ready to give up.

"Yes it is I've seen it!"

"You've seen it?" asked Mullroy now staring only at Murtogg.

"Yes!"

"You haven't seen it!" snorted Mullroy as he glanced back at Jack and Elizabeth who have remained silent so far.

"Yes I have!"

Mullroy turned back to Murtogg.

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil, that Hell itself spat him back out!"

Murtogg thought for a moment and then smiled.

"No!" but then he looked confused.

Mullroy smirked and started to turn back to Jack and Elizabeth.

"No," he snorted again.

"But I have seen a ship with black sails!" stated Murtogg bringing Mullroy's attention back to him.

Jack nudged Elizabeth and they quietly snuck around the two arguing soldiers. Elizabeth hung back a bit to hear the rest of the argument, it was hilarious.

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out, could possibly have black sails, therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the _Black Pearl_. Is that what your saying?" asked Mullroy sarcastically.

Murtogg nodded his head.

"No!"

Mullroy sighed and began to turn forward again.

"Like I said, there is no _real_ ship that can match the _Interceptor_!" with that Elizabeth scrambles onto the ship and runs to her father's side.

Jack looks down and smiles at her as he spins the wheel around in his hands.

"Hey! You! Get away from there!" shouted Murtogg as he and Mullroy run onto the ship and point their guns at Jack and Elizabeth.

Jack smiled at gthem and slowly push a shivering Elizabeth behind him.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mates!" stated Mullroy.

Jack looks at both of their rifles and then at them, still smiling.

"I'm sorry, it's just-it's such a pretty boat. Ship!" Jack corrected himself.

Murtogg glances at Jack and then Elizabeth, who is peeking out from behind him with wide eyes, suspiciously.

"What's your names?" he asked them.

Jack placed a comforting hand on Elizabeth's arm as he answers.

"Smith, or Smithy, if ye like! And this is me daughter!"

Mullroy lowers his rifle just a bit and continued to stare at Jack.

"What's your business in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?"

"Yeah, and no lies!" added Murtogg.

Jack smiles as he starts to slowly walk toward both soldiers, keeping Elizabeth behind him.

"Well, then I confess, it is my intention to take me daughter and commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!" Elizabeth giggled softly as she stared at the stupefied looks on both of Murtogg's and Mullroy's faces.

Murtogg was the first to shake himself out of it.

"I said no lies!"

Mullroy leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"I think he's telling the truth!"

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us!" stated Murtogg as he looked at Mullroy.

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you!" interrupted Jack.

Elizabeth couldn't hold the giggles in any longer as the two soldiers, again looked at Jack stupefied.

--+--

Elizabeth was curled up on her father's jacket out of the sun trying to stay awake to here him finish one of his great adventures that she had only so little heard of before. Jack was nearing the end of one such tale as Elizabeth's eyes started to close.

"…And then they made me their chief!" finished Jack.

_**SPLASH!**_

Elizabeth jolted awake and stood up, looking over the side at the ripples where she had fallen into the water.

'_I am going to get to see what happened to me when I first met Ja-I mean my father!_' Elizabeth thought excitedly.

Jack glanced at the soldiers as he stood beside his daughter.

"Will you be saving her then?" he asked them.

"I can't swim!" declared Mullroy, Jack looked at Murtogg who shook his head.

"Pride of the King's Navy you are!" said Jack as he removed his sword, gun belt and hat, pushing them into Elizabeth's hands, "Don't lose these!"

He then stepped onto the side of the ship and dived into the water. Just as soon as he disappears there are two big ripples on the surface of the water. Murtogg glanced at Mullroy, was now for some reason standing next to Elizabeth protectively.

"What was that?" Mullroy shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

The wind then began to pick up, almost blowing both of their hats from their heads, and clouds block out the sun. Elizabeth begins to shiver not just from the cold but from fear. Suddenly Jack breaks the surface and hulls Elizabeth( the grown up one not our Elizabeth, Jack's daughter) toward the dock. Elizabeth runs off the ship to her father, still carrying Jack's effects, followed by Murtogg and Mullroy.

Murtogg kneels down and places an ear near Elizabeth Swann's mouth.

"She's not breathing!"

"Move!" shouts Jack as he draws out his dagger and cuts the corset from her body, Elizabeth Swann coughs and gasps as she begins to breathe again. Jack hands the corset to Murtogg.

"Never would have thought of that," stated Mullroy.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," stated Jack as he sat catching his breath.

Elizabeth walks toward her other self and kneels down, staring at her in awe. When Elizabeth Swann staes at her Elizabeth snaps out of it.

"Are you alright, ma'am, good thing my father was nearby when you fell!" declared Elizabeth feeling a bit of pride for Jack.

Elizabeth Swann glanced up at the little girl who kneeled beside her, curiously.

"Your fath-" she began to say as she sat up, but didn't get a chance to finish when the girl stared at the medallion that had slid out of her underdress.

Elizabeth's eyes widen as a few more memories flash in her mind and she turns to Jack with a fearful look.

"Daddy1" she whispered to Jack.

"What is it, luv," Jack then catches sight of the medallion and takes it in his hands, "Where did you get that?"

Before Elizabeth Swann could answer, Jack felt a sword poking his back and he heard his daughter gasp in fright.

"On your feet!" declared a deep voice.

Elizabeth knew that voice from anywhere, and when she turned around her suspicions were confirmed: Commodore Norrington.

Jack dropped the medallion, took Elizabeth's hand and slowly stood up. A man with a powdered wig pushes himself through the ring of soldiers toward the woman lying on the dock still staring at Elizabeth. Elizabeth knew her father, well her old father, from anywhere.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" asked Governor Swann.

Elizabeth Swann nodded her head and slowly stood up with her father's help, still staring at the young girl beside the strange looking man who had saved her life. Governor Swann scowled at Murtogg, who was still holding the ruined corset. Murtogg immediately dropped it and pointed at Jack.

Governor Swann takes one look at Jack, not noticing the little girl at his side.

"Shoot him!"

"No!" both Elizabeth's shouted at the same time.

It was now that Norrington noticed the little girl standing beside Jack as well. He was about to say something when Elizabeth Swann spoke first.

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer, and his daughter?" she asked them.

Norrington glances at the Governor's daughter and then at Jack and the girl at his side, who is looking around her in fear. Norrington sighs and sheathes his sword, followed by the rest of the soldiers who lower their guns. Jack and Elizabeth both nod their thanks to the Governor's daughter.

"I believe a thanks are in order," said Norrington as he steps forward, extending his hand.

Jack stared at it suspiciously for a second and then grabs it. Norrington immediately latches onto his sleeve and pulls it up, revealing a P branded onto Jack's arm.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?" asked Norrington with a sneer.

Elizabeth feels a cold wave rush through her and she leans against Jack's leg, her own trembling beneath her skirt. All she could think about now was pure terror.

'_Oh no!_' she says to herself as a tear slides down her cheek.

**-={+}=-**

**Another cliffy! This is a long chapter, longest one I have written in a long time! Well, what did you think? Please review, I would like to have more than 1!**

**-Dune**


	3. Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, I wish I did though!**

**From now on I will be calling little Elizabeth, Lizzie, that way no one gets the two Elizabeth's mixed up.**

**-={+}=-**

**Escape**

"Hang him!" said Governor Swann as he glared at Jack.

Lizzie flinched and closed her eyes tightly in fear, Jack reached down and took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She looked up at her father with tears in her eyes and threw her arms around his legs.

"Keep your guns on him men. Gillete! Fetch some irons!" ordered Norrington as he pushed Jack's sleeve further up his arm, revealing a tattoo of a sparrow in flight, "Well, well, Jack Sparrow is it?"

Jack smirked as he looked at the Commodore.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir!"

Norrington looked around the harbor, then back at Jack and Lizzie.

"Well, I don't see your ship, Captain!"

"I'm in the market as it were," stated Jack as he pulled the now sobbing Lizzie closer to him.

"He said he came to commandeer one," said Murtogg.

"I told ya he was telling the truth! These are his sir, his daughter dropped them when she went to help her father," said Mullroy as he handed Jack's effects to the Commodore.

Norrington glanced down at Lizzie with a look that showed clear disgust at the pirate spawn. He then turned back to the stuff in Mullroy's arms.

"No additional shots or powder," he picked up Jack's compass, "A compass that doesn't point North, " he placed that back down and drew Jack's sword, "And I half expected it to be made out of wood! You are without a doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of, who also brings his spawn with him."

Jack glares at the Commodore as he pulls Lizzie closer to him and then smirks.

"But you have heard of me!" he states.

Norrington the grabs Jacks arm and pulls him away from Lizzie. Lizzie who had been leaning against her father falls to the dock with a small yelp of pain. She glances up and her eyes widen when she see's Norrington pulling Jack toward Gillette.

"No! Daddy!" she cries as she stumbles to her feet and tries to run to Jack, who is struggling to get back to her, but is blocked by Murtogg.

"Lizzie!" growls Jack as he breaks free only to feel a sword at the back of his neck.

"I wouldn't try that again, Sparrow. And you shouldn't be angry, you should be happy! Your daughter is going to the orphanage where she can be adopted into a good family that can take care of her, better than you!" spat Norrington.

Jack turned around and glared at the Commodore as Gillette clapped his hands in the irons. Lizzie struggled to break free of Murtogg and began sobbing even more. Elizabeth couldn't stand it anymore, she walked up to Murtogg, pulled Lizzie from his hands and picked her up, allowing the little girl to sob on her shoulder.

"Commodore, I really must protest!" she said as she hurried after them.

Norrington turned to face her and glared at Lizzie who was still crying and struggling, though weaker now, to get to Jack.

"Careful, Lieutenant!" he said to Gillette and then turned back to Elizabeth, "Miss. Swann, give that girl back to the private!"

Elizabeth held the sobbing child closer to her as she glared at Norrington.

"I will not, she deserves to be with her father! And Pirate or not this man saved my life!"

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of wickedness!" stated Norrington.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him and for him to lose his daughter!" added Jack.

"Indeed!" spat Norrington, as Gillette finished putting the irons on Jack's arms.

Lizzie glances up from Elizabeth's shoulder and noticing that Jack was by himself, leapt from Elizabeth's arms and ran to his side. Jack smiled as he gave her a quick hug.

"Finally!" he said and he threw his chains around Elizabeth's throat.

Lizzie hid behind both of them as the rifles were pointed their way.

"No don't shoot!" shouted Governor Swann.

Jack leaned toward Elizabeth's ear and smiled.

"I knew ye would warm up to me and me daughter," he whispered to her, he then turned to Norrington, "Commodore, my effects please, and my hat! Commodore!"

While Norrington handed over his effects, Jack whispered into Elizabeth's ear.

"Elizabeth, it is Elizabeth isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann!" she growled.

"Miss Swann, if you would be so kind!" Jack grabs his pistol and points it at her head, "Come, come dear, we don't have all day! Now if you would be very kind," he said as Elizabeth began strapping on his belts and placing his hat on his head.

Lizzie peeked up at Elizabeth with red-rimmed eyes that still had a few tears falling out. Elizabeth felt her anger melt somewhat as she remembered what would have happened to the girl. She then glanced at Jack and noticed him giving Norrington a taunting look. She pulled tightly on his sword belt.

Jack gave a small grunt and he smirked at her.

"Easy on the goods Darlin'," he whispered to her.

"Your despicable!" spat Elizabeth back.

"Sticks and stones, luv! I saved your life, you saved mine and me daughters, we're square!" Jack spun Elizabeth back around, "Gentlemen, m'lady, you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

With those final words Jack pulled his arms up and shoved Elizabeth into Norrington's arms. Jack quickly scooped up Lizzie and grabbed a line. Lizzie wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head on his shoulder.

"Hold on, luv," he whispered to her as he kicked the lever and went sailing up into the air.

Elizabeth stared in awe as she watched Jack and his daughter spin round and round on the crane.

"Now, will you shoot him?' asked Governor Swann.

Norrington hesitated a moment as he remembered that Jack still had the girl with him, but then shook it off.

"Open fire!"

Jack swings himself onto another crane as the bullets fly past, missing by inches. Lizzie pulls herself closer to him as Jack swings his chains over a rope and slides down to the dock. He then wraps his arms around his daughter and runs into the town.

"On his heels!" orders Norrington, he then turns toward his Lieutenant, "Gillette, Mr. Sparrow and his daughter have a dawn appointment with the gallows! I would hate for them to miss it!"

--+--

Jack, still holding Lizzie, peeks out from behind a statue and then sneaks into the blacksmith shop. He then places his daughter on the ground and looks her over worriedly.

"Are ye alright, Lizzie, luv? They didn't hit you did they?" he asked her.

Lizzie shook her head and then threw her arms around his neck and began to cry again.

"N-no, I'm not hurt…I-I thought I w-would never…s-see you again!" she sobbed.

'_I have never been so afraid in my life! I never want to be separated from my daddy ever again!_'

"It's okay, darlin', I am still here and I will never let that happen again! Now dry those eyes and let's see if we can get these chains off of me wrists, shall we?" said Jack as he stood back up.

A sudden snore freezes them both in their tracks.

**-={+}=-**

**Well what did you think of this chapter? Please review!**

**-Dune**


	4. Captured, Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, though I wish I did!**

**I actually decided that I will call Elizabeth, Lizzie, only when the older Elizabeth is in the chapter.**

**--- =Change of perspective**

**-={+}=-**

**Capture, Again**

Jack tapped the sleeping man on the shoulder and jumped back, the man only stirred and went back to sleep. Jack tried another approach, he crept as close to the man's face as he could and leaned forward.

"Whoa!" he shouted into the man's face, he still did not wake up.

All the while the pirate was doing this, Elizabeth was watching from the side, giggling into her hands. It was fun to watch her father make a fool of himself. Jack turned to face the laughing girl and smiled at her.

"Well, he should still be out of it for a long while! Come on, luv, let's see if we can get these chains off me wrists!"

Elizabeth followed Jack over to the workbench, where he removed his hat and picked up a hammer. He then turned to the anvil, threw his chains over it and began to try and break them with the hammer. As Elizabeth stared at her father, she couldn't help but feel a bit worried.

'_What if daddy can't get the chains off in time? What will happen if we get caught again? Will I be taken away from my family? I don't want to be taken from my daddy! I won't! I…_' Her train of thought was interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her in a comforting embrace.

Jack had given up with the hammer and when he looked up he saw his daughter standing near him with a fearful look on her face and tears sliding down her cheeks. Her quickly put the hammer down on the anvil and went to her side.

"It's okay, Lizzie, luv! I'm here, please don't be scared!" he whispered to her as he pulled her to him.

Elizabeth was now openly sobbing, tears were streaming down her face and her shoulders were heaving. Jack and Elizabeth stood there for a few minutes, father comforting his daughter, until Elizabeth was done. Jack turned his daughter to face him and he looked into her eyes.

"Feel better, luv?" he asked her as he lifted his chained arms from around her back and began wiping away her tears.

Elizabeth nodded her head and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you, daddy. I'm sorry that I am afraid!" she said in a low voice.

Jack lifted her chin and smiled at her.

"Lizzie, ye have nothing to be sorry about! Yer a child, ye are supposed to be scared of many things, when you are older ye will understand what I mean. Now! Let's try this again!" said Jack as he stood up.

He glanced around the smithy and spotted a donkey connected to a wooden wheel. He looked up and noticed that the top of the wheel had groves that fit into a smaller metal wheel. He smirked and grabbed the red hot poker from the fire.

The donkey gave a small wail of pain as he touched the hot metal to its rear. It slowly turned the wheel and Jack threw his chains over it.

**SNAP!**

The chain broke.

Jack smiled as he turned to face Elizabeth, who returned her fathers smile. He was about to pick up his hat when a creak at the door caused both of them to freeze. Thinking quickly, Jack grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pushed her behind a barrel. He quickly followed suit and had just made it before the door opened revealing a younger man.

Elizabeth peeked around the barrel to get a better look at the man, when her eyes widened in recognition.

"Will!" she blurted out in a whisper and immediately covered her mouth with her small hands.

Jack turned to her with a raised eyebrow; she stared back with a look of embarrassment. Jack shrugged his shoulders and turned back to watching the young smith as he stopped the donkey from continuing its walking motion.

---

Will turned to Mister Brown, who was laying back drunk and asleep in a chair. Will smirked.

"Right where I left you!" he then turned toward the anvil and noticed the hammer sitting on it, he frowned, "Not where I left you!"

It was then that he noticed the hat sitting on the table and he slowly began to reach for it. His hand is suddenly slapped by the blade of a sword, he slowly turns to face a man who is dressed in rugged clothes and has his hair in dreadlocks.

"You're the one they're hunting! The pirate!" said Will as he slowly backed away.

The man squinted at him for a second and then opened his mouth.

"You seem somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?" he asked.

Will glanced around him for a weapon and then turned a glare on the man.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates!" spat Will.

The man smiled and he made a motion with his other hand at something behind a barrel, or so Will thought.

"Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you will excuse me?" asked the man as he turned toward the back door.

Will then notices something moving in the shadows, he quickly grabbed a sword from the bench and spun back to find himself pointing the blade at the throat of a little girl. Will's eyes widened at the thought of what he had almost just done, he stared at the girl, whose eyes were wide with fear, and noticed the similarities between the man and her.

The feeling of a sword point on his throat made Will turn, ever so slightly, to see the man holding his sword to him. Will then pulled the sword away from the girl and touched his blade to the others. The man smirked, but his eyes blazed with anger.

"Do you think that was wise, boy? Pointing yer sword at me daughter and then crossing your blade with mine?" the man seemed to growl.

Will to a step closer and straightened.

"You threatened Miss Swann!"

The man smirked as he glanced at the little girl who had now backed out of sight into the shadows.

"Only after the Commodore threatened to take me daughter away, and it was only a little!"

Will lunged at the man who parried his strike, the man's smirk turned into a full smile.

"Ye know what you are doing, I will give ye that, excellent form! But how's your foot work?" The man takes a step to the side, "If I step here!" he swings his sword and will block it, "Very good! Now I step again!" he stepped around Will and they swung at each other, neither striking a hit.

The man then smirks again and Will then realizes that he had been had. The man had turned him so his back was now to the back door, while the pirate's was to the front.

"Ta! Come on, luv, we're leaving!" he headed for the door as the little girl ran after him.

Will, in a fit of anger, hurls his sword at the door and watches as it lodges itself above the lock. The girl screams and falls to the ground as she stares at the wobbling sword with fear. Will only then starts to feel a bit guilty for scarring the poor girl.

'_She probably has had enough things to be scared of in one day, I shouldn't have done that!_' he said to himself.

The pirate grabs the sword and tries, unsuccessfully, to pull it out. He gives up, pulls his daughter to her feet and examines her for any injuries. Will raised an eyebrow at that.

'_I could easily be attacking him right now, does he trust me not to attack him as he checks over his daughter?_' The pirate pulls the shaking girl to him and hoists her up to his chest.

He then turns to Will, with a look of admiration for the throw and relief that the girl wasn't hurt.

"That is a wonderful trick! Thought ye had hit my Lizzie there for a second! But, now, once again you are between me and me daughter's way out, and now ye have no weapon!" said the man as he started to walk toward Will.

Will glanced into the hearth and remembered that he had left a sword in it when he had went out this morning. He pulled it from the coals, revealing a glowing red tip. The pirate's smirk falls and he places the frightened child back on the ground as he redraws his sword. The girl runs back into the shadows as the two men begin circling each other.

Will swings his sword at the pirate, who parries it, causing sparks to shoot from the red hot blade. They begin fighting around the wheels, that have started to turn again when the donkey saw the red tip of the sword. The pirate pauses and finally notices all the swords hanging from the second wheel.

"Who makes all these?"

Will grunts as he lashes out, forcing the pirate back onto the dirt floor.

"I do!" growled Will as he swung his sword, "And I practice with them!" he swung again, "Three hours a day!"

The pirate jumped back onto the base of the turning wheel and smirked as he forced the young smith to the ground.

"You need to find yourself a girl mate! Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet!" The man then grimaces, "Your not a eunuch, are you?" he asked as he glances down.

If it had been any other situation, Will would have laughed at the statement, but now it only infuriated him more. He lunged back at the pirate and pushed him back.

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" he shouted as he swung his sword at the pirate again.

---

Elizabeth could only watch in fear as Jack and Will fought all throughout the smithy, praying that nothing would happen to her father. She was still shaken from when the sword had magically appeared where she was about to put her hand on the door.

She must have spaced out for a few minutes because next thing she new, Jack had his pistol pointed at Will, who was covered in dust from the bellows. While Will glares in hatred at Jack, Elizabeth scrambles to his side and buries her head in his stomach. Jack placed a comforting arm around her and continued to point the pistol at Will.

"You cheated!" spat Will.

"Pirate!" Jack smirked.

A sudden pounding on the door makes Elizabeth gasp with fear and she pulls herself closer to Jack, who holds onto her tighter.

"Move away!" demanded Jack.

Will shook his head.

"No!"

"Please move!" begs Jack as he glances from the front door then back at Will.

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape!"

A small whimper from Elizabeth makes Jack come to a decision. He holds the pistol straighter and cocks it.

"This shot was not meant for you!" he started to pull the trigger.

**SMASH!**

"AHHHHHH!" shrieked Elizabeth as she watched he father crumple to the ground, almost taking her with him.

She looks up to see a very much awake Mister Brown, who is still swaying drunkenly, holding the remains of his jug of alcohol. Elizabeth stares at the man in fear for a split second and then throws herself crying onto Jack.

"Daddy? Daddy? Please wake up! Daddy, please!" sobbed Elizabeth as she tries to shake the pirate awake, with no success.

The door to the smithy bursts open and soldiers pour in, followed by Norrington, who glances down at the weeping girl who is still trying to shake her father awake.

"Excellent work, Mister Brown. You have assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive and his little devil spawn," smirked the Commodore.

Elizabeth sat up and turned tear filled eyes toward Will, almost begging him to do something. Will could only stand there in shock and pity, knowing what will happen to the small family now.

"Well I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow and Lizzie Sparrow, almost escaped! Take Sparrow away!" spat Norrington.

Elizabeth threw herself back over Jack and shook her head, more tears falling down her cheeks as two soldiers stepped forward.

"No, no, no please! Don't take my father away…PLEASE!" she sobbed.

One of the men grabbed her arm roughly and threw her to the side. Elizabeth landed on the floor hard, but jumped back to her feet and ran at the two soldiers dragging her father out of the smithy. She was intercepted by another soldier who latched onto her shoulders and dug his fingers into her skin, causing her to cry out in pain.

She was then spun around to face a sneering Norrington, who then walked toward her and kneeled down.

"I will give you one more chance little one, either you will go to the orphanage peacefully, or I will be forced to hang you with your father. What will it b-" she spat in his face before he could finish the question.

Norrington growled as he wiped the spit from his face and smacked her cheek. Elizabeth's knees buckled as she cried out in pain again. She fell to the floor when the soldier released his grip and lay there sobbing for a moment when Norrington spoke again.

"I see you have made your choice, you little brat! Take her away and let her join her father in his fate tomorrow!" with that he spun on his heels and strode out of the smithy.

The soldier picked Elizabeth up from the floor, more gently this time and carried her sobbing outside. Will felt his chest tighten and his eyes sting, he quickly closed the door behind the soldiers, locking it. He then leaned against it and stared into space.

'_I could have done something…I should have done something! Now I am going to have the hanging of this child on my conscience! I could have helped her…I could have let both of them go…no, I should have let them go! Dang it Will and your hot temper!_' he shook his head and went to the forge and began making another sword, trying to rid his mind of the images of a sobbing girl being carried to her death.

--+--

Elizabeth cuddled herself against Jack's chest as he pulled her closer to himself. They both sat against the wall of their cell staring at nothing as they each tried in some way to comfort each other. The only noises that could be heard came from the prisoners in the cell next to theirs. The whistles and taunts were growing in number as the men tried to get a dog, who happened to have the keys to all the cells hanging in its mouthy, to come toward them.

Elizabeth sniffed and wiped her nose with back of her sleeve. Her daddy hadn't said a word since the soldier who had carried her all the way to the fort, gently placed her in Jack's arms. The man remained for a minute and said he was sorry then he quickly left. Jack clearing his throat broke Elizabeth from her thoughts.

"Lizzie, luv, I am sorry that I had to place ye in a situation such as this…can ye find it in yer heart to forgive yer father?" he asked her in a mournful voice.

Elizabeth looked up at her father in shock, noticing that her father had tears streaming down his cheeks as he stared back at her.

'_I can't believe it, Jack Sparrow! Captain Jack Sparrow, is crying and asking a little girl for an if she forgave him for something he couldn't control!_' she stared at him for a few more seconds and placed her head on his chest.

"I do forgive you daddy!" she said in a low voice.

She felt Jack breathe a sigh of relief and he hugged her, even though she was already sitting on his lap in his arms.

"Thank you, luv! That was just what I needed to hear," he whispered back.

Elizabeth smiled to herself and snuggled closer to him, feeling warmth and protection as she lay there in his arms, in that cold cell beneath Fort Charles.

**-={+}=-**

**Sad chapter, I know and a long one at that! What did you think of this one? Please review!**

**-Dune**


	5. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

Hey, sorry but this is not an update, I am writing this to ask you all something…WHY DO I STILL HAVE ONLY TWO REVIEWS?

Come on guys, and gals, I really want to continue with this story, but I don't know if I should when I only have two reviews. I promise you that the next chapter is going to be a happier one than these last four chapters! I also plan on adding a character that is in Pirates 1 and Pirates 2! So please write some more reviews and I will add the next chapter as soon as I can! Thank you!

-Dunedain Ranger of the North-or-Dune (For short)


	6. Escape Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, though I wish I did! I just wanted to let you know that I didn't have the script to go on so, please forgive me!**

**-={+}=-**

**Escape, Again**

"If you keep doing that the dog is never going to move," came Jack's voice.

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes, blinked and yawned, drowning out the response from the pirates in the cell next to theirs. She sat up and looked around, spying the pirates in the next cell trying their hardest to entice a dog that had the keys to the cells hanging from its mouth. Movement from behind her made Elizabeth turn to see Jack Sparrow looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Well, now Lizzie me gal, sleep well?" he asked as he reached out and brushed her hair from her face.

Elizabeth yawned again and smiled as she crawled over to her father.

"I slept well, daddy," she said as she snuggled closer to Jack, her small body shivering.

Jack, noticing her shiver, removed his coat and draped it over her like a blanket.

"There ye go, luv, you need this more than me," he said.

Elizabeth looked and smiled up at him, her eyes conveying her thanks without words. Jack returned the smile and wrapped his arm around her, leaning her against him. Elizabeth turned to look at the dog that appeared to be ignoring the other prisoners. It was a mutt, that was for sure, its fur was covered in dirt and grime that made it look dark grey instead of its usual tan colored fur.

The dog, seeming to feel that it was being watched, turned its head toward the little girl that was in the next cell and tilted its head in a curious manner. Elizabeth smothered a giggle causing the dog to wag its tail slowly. Elizabeth slowly stood up and walked toward the front of the cell, followed by her fathers inquisitive eyes. The dog scooted a few feet closer to her cell and laid its head on the ground, its tail wagging a bit faster.

Elizabeth kneeled down beside the bars and smiled at the animal.

"Hello," she said in a soft voice.

The dog's ears perked up and his tail became a blur, causing Elizabeth to giggle again.

"You're a good boy aren't you?" she asked causing the dogs ears to twitch, "do you have a name?"

The dog tilted his head to the left this time as he stared at the small child with deep brown eyes. As she opened her mouth to say something else, a loud booming sound was heard. It was followed by another boom that sounded louder. Jack lifted his hat up and listened to the sounds.

"I know those guns," he murmured to himself.

He leapt to his feet and ran to the bared window.

"Ah, I knew it! It's the _Pearl_!" he exclaimed in a cheerful voice.

Elizabeth felt a wave of excitement spread through her body as she ran to her daddy's side, staggering under the heavy coat.

"Is it your _Pearl_, daddy?" she asked.

Jack glanced down at her and smiled.

"Aye, Lizzie me luv, it's the _Black Pearl_!"

"The _Black Pearl_!" exclaimed one of the other pirates, "I've heard stories that it sinks every ship, no survivors,"

Jack turned to the man and smirked.

"No survivors, then where do the stories come from?" he asked still smirking.

The man thought for a minute and then shrugged in defeat. Jack grinned and turned back to look out the window, when he suddenly turned and leapt toward Elizabeth.

"Lizzie! Get down!"

Elizabeth dropped to her stomach and covered her head. A sudden weight on her back told her that Jack was covering her body with his. As this was happening a loud whistling noise could be heard getting louder.

**BOOM!**

A wave of heated air washed over both Jack and Elizabeth as the loud noise echoed in the enclosed space of jail. After a few seconds Jack slowly sat up, lifting Elizabeth from the floor with him. Excited yells and shouts made them turn their heads to see the pirates in the next cell scrambling out of the hole in the wall from the cannonball.

One of the pirates paused before he went through the hole and turned sad eyes to Jack and Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry my friends, you have no manner of luck at all," he said in a low voice.

Then with a final wave he pulled himself through the hole and was gone. Elizabeth stared at the hole in the wall, just out of reach on the other side of the bars that divided their cell from the other. She hung her head and let out a breath, as She slowly got to her feet. Jack got up as well and looked down at her with a sad look in his eyes. He then squeezed her shoulder and then went to sit against the wall.

Elizabeth stood there for what felt like hours, when a soft whine caught her attention. Elizabeth spun to face the front of the cell to see the dog sitting with the keys still hanging in his mouth, looking at her. Elizabeth's spirits rose as she ran to the bars.

"Daddy! The dog still has the keys!" she cried as she kneeled down again at the bars.

Jack looked up and was at her side in a second, with a bone he had grabbed from the other cell. Her then stuck it through the bars and whistled.

"Here doggy, come get a nice juicy bone! Come on, that's it!" he said as the dog started to scoot closer, "It's just you and us now!"

Elizabeth then stuck her hand out as well.

"Come here boy!" she called, the dog perked his ears up and began wagging his tail again, "Come here…uh, Keys! Come here, Keys, here boy!"

Keys' tail turned into a blur as he started to crawl a few more feet closer as he began to pant happily. Jack raised an eyebrow as he glanced down at his daughter.

"Keys?"

Elizabeth gave her father one of his own smirks.

"Well, it fits!" she said back.

Jack just rolled his eyes and continued to whistle.

"Come here…Keys, come on! Come on you mangy mu-!"

**BANG!**

Keys jerked his head toward the stairs, gave a small whimper and with one last look at Elizabeth, ran down the hall.

Jack leaned against the bars as he called after the fleeing dog.

"No, no come back! I didn't mean it!"

Elizabeth frowned as she turned to look at Jack.

"Daddy, you hurt his feelings!"

Before Jack could respond a soldier came tumbling down the stairs and laid still. Jack immediately scooped Elizabeth up, ran to the back of the cell, placed her on the ground and covered her up in his coat.

"Lizzie, I want you to stay here! Don't move, make noise, just stay!" he whispered quickly and then ran back to the bars.

"But daddy…"

"Shush!"

Elizabeth then heard footsteps coming down the stairs and she quickly pulled the coat over her head. She held still and waited to see what was going to happen.

"This ain't the armory!" exclaimed a new voice.

Well, well, look what we have here Twig!" said another voice, "Captain Jack Sparra!"

There was the sound of someone spitting and then Twig spoke again.

"Last time I saw you, you was on a little island, fading away into the distance. His fortunes haven't improved much," he growled out at the end.

Elizabeth shivered inwardly at his voice.

"Worry about your own misfortunes, gentlemen! Hell's…" Jack's voice faded so low that Elizabeth couldn't catch the end.

There was then the sound of fabric moving and then a gurgle.

"Ah, so there is a curse…that's interesting," said Jack in a surprised tone.

"You know no hell!" said the deep voice in anger.

Then only the sound of two pairs of footsteps could be heard and then silence.

"That's very interesting," murmured Jack almost to himself, "Lizzie, luv, ye can come out now!"

Elizabeth threw Jack's coat off and ran to his side, throwing her arms around him.

"Daddy who were those two men? What did they want?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Jack pulled her to him and gave her a comforting hug.

"They were part of me crew, Lizzie! They just wanted to say hi to their old captain one more time!" said Jack.

Elizabeth looked up at Jack with a confused look.

"But that didn't sound like any greeting I ever heard of," said Elizabeth.

Jack was about to respond when a whimper was heard. Both girl and pirate turned to the bars to see Keys, sitting on the other side of the bars, resting one paw in one of the openings. Elizabeth smiled and pushed herself from Jack's arms.

"Keys! Your back!" she exclaimed, causing Keys' tail to start wagging again.

Elizabeth reached through the bars and began scratching the dog's head. Keys opened his mouth and let his tongue hang out as he panted in happiness. It was as he did this that Elizabeth noticed there was something missing and then it hit; the keys.

"Daddy, they're gone," she said in a low voice.

"What's gone Lizzie?" asked Jack as he came up beside her.

Elizabeth turned to face her father just as a tear slid down her cheek.

"The keys! Keys lost the keys. Daddy, what are we going to do now?" her voice cracked as the tears began to flow.

Jack pulled her into an embrace and rubbed the back of her head. Keys let out a whine and laid on the ground with his head between his paws.

"It's alright Lizzie, I will find a way to get us out, shh, please don't cry, luv,"

After a few minutes, Elizabeth stopped crying but didn't move. Jack looked at her and then realized, with a smile, she had fallen asleep. He gently laid her down on the pill of straw in the corner and covered her in his coat once more. He brushed a few strands of hair from her forehead and gently kissed her goodnight.

Jack quietly went back to the bars and picked up the bone, he quickly broke it leaving one ending in a point and headed for the lock. As he placed the bone in the lock, Keys let out another whine and crawled over to him. Jack let out a sigh and he smiled as he reached out and rubbed the dog's head.

"It's alright, boy, it was an accident. Ye can't be expected to hold onto the keys forever," he said to Keys, who looked up at him and slowly wagged his tail, Jack chuckled, "Yes, Keys, I forgive you. Now be a good boy and watch the stairs for me!"

---

Morning found Jack still hard at work trying to pick the lock with the bone in his hand. Keys lay on the floor facing the stairs, ever watchful for anyone. Jack gave a grunt of frustration as he paused in his work to look at his daughter.

He had just turned to see that she was still asleep when Keys gave a low growl. Jack turned back to the dog and noticed he was staring intently up the stairs, his ears perked up and the hairs on his back started to stand up. Jack quieted Keys with a hand on his head as he waited.

The door at the top creaked open and footsteps sounded on the stairs, Jack gave a sigh of relief, it was only one person. He stared at the stairs and gave a start when the person came into view.

'_What could that bloody blacksmith want now?_' Jack asked himself.

The young man turned to Jack and started toward him.

"You there, Sparrow!" he said loudly.

"Shhh, keep it down mate! Me daughter is still asleep, now what is it ye want?" Jack asked him in a low voice.

The man gave him an incredulous look and shook his head.

"Have you heard of the _Black Pearl_?" he asked.

Jack nodded.

"Aye, I've heard of it, why?" asked Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"Where does it lay berth?"

"Where does it lay berth! Have you not heard the stories?" Jack asked.

The young man shook his head. Jack sighed and went into a short description of the stories and then finished.

"…Isla de Muerta. At least that's what the stories say!"

The young man leaned against the bars of the cell and stared at Jack intently.

"The ship's real enough, so then should the port!"

Jack looked at the man with a raised eyebrow.

"So why come to me for help?"

The man looked down and let out a sigh.

"Because you're a pirate!" he said a little faster than he meant.

Jack smirked as he slowly stood up and leaned against the bars.

"And you want to turn Pirate yourself, eh?" he asked.

The Youngman jerked his head up and gave a look as if he had been slapped.

"Never!" he spat out, he then took a deep breath and calmed down, "They took Elizabeth,"

Jack then grinned.

"Ah, so ye have found yourself a girl, then. Well I'm sorry mate, but I see no profit in it for me nor me daughter," said Jack as he turned from the bars and began walking toward the sleeping girl.

"I can get you and your daughter out!" shouted the man desperately.

Jack spun back and placed a finger on his mouth, he glared at the young man.

"I told ye to keep your voice down mate! Now to what you just said, how do you plan on getting us out?" Jack asked skeptically.

This time it was the young man who smiled.

"I helped build these cells! The doors have half barrel hinges," He said as he picked up a bench, stepped over a confused Keys and placed it against the door, "One strong push and the door would lift free!"

Jack sat there contemplating for a few seconds and then he turned toward his daughter, he made up his mind as he turned back to the young blacksmith.

"What's your name lad?"

"Will Turner," said Will.

Jack's eyes widened for a second and then he smiled.

"A short for William, I take it. Named after your father, eh?' asked Jack.

Will looked at the pirate in shock and nodded his head. Jack then sighed and stepped back toward the bars.

"Alright then, Mister Turner, if you can get me and Lizzie out of this cell, I will help you rescue your bonnie lass," he stuck his hand through the bars, "Do we have an accord?"

Will paused for a moment and then shook Jack's hand.

"Agreed!"

"Good then, get us out!"

Will gave a grunt as he put all his weight on the bench and the door lifted off, falling to the floor with a loud clang, which caused Keys to jump to his feet and stare at the cell door quizzically. Elizabeth jolted awake and sat up looking everywhere with blurry eyes.

"Daddy? What was that? What's going on?" she asked.

Jack helped her to stand up as he removed his coat from her shoulders and put it on.

"We are leaving Lizzie! This fine lad William here, has let us out!"

Will gave a sigh of annoyance and glanced up the stairs.

"Quickly, someone would have heard that," he said quickly.

"Not without my effects!" said Jack as he walked over to a shelf and picked up his sword, pistol and belt.

As Elizabeth started to follow the two men up the stairs, she turned back to see Keys laying on the floor staring up at her with big eyes. She smiled as she waved him to come.

"Come Keys, your coming to!" she said as she ran up the stairs, followed by the dog with his tail in a blur.

**-={+}=-**

**Hey sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, lot of schoolwork to do! So, what did you guys think? Please review!**

**-Dune**


	7. To Commandeer a Ship

**Disclaimer: As already claimed I, in no such way, own anything of PotC: CotBP.**

**AN: Hey there, this chapter has been on my mental writing desk for half a year now, sorry that I never got around to writing this sooner. I hope you guys like this chapter, I know I do!**

**-={+}=-**

**To Commandeer a Ship**

Jack led the way through the back alleys and deserted side streets, until the group consisting of one pirate captain, a young blacksmith, a little girl and a dirty mutt finally ducked under a bridge near the harbor. Jack poked his head out of the shadows, took a quick glance around, then pulled himself back out of sight; his eyes narrowed as he rubbed his bearded chin in contemplation. Will glanced at the pirate, then turned and followed the direction his eyes were looking, and he stopped when he found the object of Jack's gaze. The Navy ship, the _Dauntless_.

"We're going to steal a ship?" will asked and pointed toward the _Dauntless_, "That ship?"

Elizabeth leaned around her father's body to see what the blacksmith was pointing at, just as Jack glanced sideways at Will.

"Commandeer," Elizabeth and Keys jumped as the sound of Jack finally speaking startled them, "We're going to _commandeer_ that ship. Nautical term, wouldn't expect a land bound blacksmith to know that."

Will glared heatedly at the smirking pirate, while Elizabeth tried to stifle her giggles. Will forced himself to calm down as he pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking to himself, '_You can't kill him, you need him. Can't kill him, you need him…_'

"Alright, so we're _commandeering_ that ship?" Jack nodded his head and Will let out a snort, "You are insane."

Jack's smirk grew even bigger as he tapped the side of his head with a finger, "Ah, that's where your wrong, my dear Mr. Turner. Its not insanity, but smarts, savvy?"

Will rolled his eyes and looked back out at the harbor.

"Now," started Jack, "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going." Will nodded in acceptance, "This girl? How far are you willing to go to save her?"

During the conversation, Elizabeth had been glancing between the two men, but when Jack had asked the last question she focused her wide eyes on Will. She held her breath waiting for his answer.

A spark flared in the young blacksmith's eyes as he straightened up and glared at Jack, "I'd die for her."

As soon as she heard that, Elizabeth breathed out, they were still going after her other self. She looked up at her father to see a startled expression on his face, apparently Jack hadn't expected that kind of answer. Quickly coming to his senses Jack smirked and patted Will on the shoulder.

"Oh, good. No worries then!" Jack then turned back to Elizabeth, "Right then, Lizzie luv, its time to say good bye to our furry… dirty friend here, so let's go."

"Aww, but daddy, can't he come with us? Please?" Elizabeth begged as she wrapped her arms around Keys' neck, his tail wagged back and forth as he panted happily.

"Nope, sorry sweetheart," Jack said as he shook his head.

Elizabeth pulled Keys' head closer and leaned her own against his as she looked up at Jack with wide sparkly eyes and stuck out her bottom lip, "Please, daddy?"

Jack flinched as his eyes widened and he immediately tried to look anywhere else but at his daughter, '_Oh, hang it all, I must resist that look…_' "I said no, young missy. You can give me that look all ye want, but we're not bringing that bloody mongrel with us and that's final!" Jack then looked away and crossed his arms over his chest.

"…"

-={+}=-

"… we're not bringing that bloody mongrel with us and that's final," mocked Will as he and Jack struggled to hold onto the upside down boat full of air over their heads, and also tried to avoid the splashes from the paddling dog and girl in between them.

"Oh, har, har, you try saying no to me little girl when she gives you her 'look'," grumbled Jack as he continued to lead the way.

Elizabeth held onto the back of Jack's coat with one hand and held onto Keys' makeshift collar with the other one – which was her bandanna. Her skirt was pulled and bunched up around her hips so it wouldn't restrict the movement of her kicking legs and the sleeves of her shirt were rolled up. A bright smile on her face.

Will grunted when Keys splashed seawater into his face again, "This is either madness or brilliance," he groaned to himself.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack muttered as he stepped over a lobster trap…

CRUNCH!

… And sighed as the blacksmith stepped _into _said trap.

-={+}=-

"Now Lizzie, you stay here and keep quiet and out of sight, alrigh'?" Elizabeth nodded as she pulled Keys with her behind a stack of crates and ducked down.

Jack turned to Will, drew his sword and, once the boy drew his as well, nodded his head and they quietly made their way down the stair to the lower deck of the _Dauntless_, where a group of officers and sailors were gathered.

"Everyone stay calm! We're taking over the ship!" shouted Jack as he leapt over the final two steps and pointed the tip of his sword at a familiar officer, Gillette, if he remembered correctly.

"Aye, avast!" shouted Will, causing the men to laugh and Jack to roll his eyes.

Gillette was the first to pull himself back together, "This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay!" he sneered.

Jack calmly removed his sword and drew his pistol, cocking back the hammer with a sneer of his own on his face. "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

Gillette visibly gulped, his eyes focused on the pistol, "Uh… _swallow_… n-no hard feeling's, heh?"

"Nah, mate. There's no hard feelings between us," Jack's sneer turned into a devilish smirk, "None at all."

It was all Gillette could do to keep from whimpering.

-={+}=-

_Back at the docks…_

Lieutenant Groves strode across the wooden planks of the docks, inspecting the crewmen and soldiers as they prepared to leave from Port Royal. He happened a glance toward the _Dauntless _and was turning back, when he froze and spun around back toward the _Dauntless, _not believing what he was seeing.

"Commodore!" Groves called out to Norrington.

Commodore Norrington made his way over to his second lieutenant, "Yes Groves?"

Groves pointed out across the harbor at a small boat rowing in their direction, "Commodore sir, tell me if I'm wrong sir, but is that Gillette?"

Norrington turned in the direction the man was pointing and started when he realized it was in fact, Gillette and the rest of the _Dauntless'_ officers rowing away from said ship. He immediately pulled out his spyglass and focused it on the boat.

"Sir!" screamed Gillette as he waved his handcuffed hands up in the air, wearing nothing but his underclothes and his hat, his voice just able to be heard from across the bay, "They've taken the _Dauntless_! They've taken the ship! Sparrow and Turner – they've taken the _Dauntless_!"

Ignoring the underdressed state of his lieutenant, Norrington swung the spyglass toward the ship, spotting the two men as they struggled with tightening a line.

"Rash, Turner, too rash," he muttered to himself as he lowered his spyglass, "That is without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen." Norrington then turned to Groves and shouted, "Lieutenant, order all the men aboard the _Interceptor_ now! We're going after the _Dauntless_!"

-={+}=-

_Back on the Dauntless…_

Will peeked over the rail briefly and quickly ducked back down. He turned to Jack and nodded his head, "Here they come."

Jack nodded back and motioned for Elizabeth to come to him. Elizabeth quickly crawled toward her father, Keys happily following at her heels. Once she reached him and looked up in question, Jack pulled her in for a quick hug and patted her head.

"Be silent, stay by my side, stay safe and keep the mutt quiet" Jack whispered to her.

A shiver of fear and excitement trailed up her spin as she nodded and hunkered down beside him, her hands holding and clamping Keys' muzzle shut. After a few minutes wait, the creaking of wood was heard as the _Interceptor_ pulled alongside. Then came the whirling of lines being tossed and grappling hooks appeared over the rail, clanking as they latched onto the wood.

"Search every cabin!" shouted the voice of a very familiar commodore as sailors and soldiers swung over or leapt aboard the _Dauntless_, "Search every hold, down to the bilges!" It was then that Norrington came into view as he leapt onto the deck, sword drawn, and made his way to the upper decks.

"Now," Jack whispered quietly.

Will leapt from his hiding place and, untying two lines, swung over to the _Interceptor_, quickly followed by Jack on the other line. Elizabeth and Keys snuck across the plank that served as a ramp between the two ships and quickly ducked out of sight once more. Will pulled a hatchet from his belt and cut the lines that held the two ships together. Jack began to maneuver the _Interceptor_ away from the _Dauntless_ when he heard a shout.

"Sailors, back to the _Interceptor_! Now!" bellowed Norrington.

"Quickly men" shouted a sailor as another man grabbed a line and made to swing toward the smaller ship, but he missed his mark and fell into the bay with a mighty splash.

Jack turned to face the _Dauntless_ with a beaming smile and a dramatic wave, "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves!" Then almost as an after thought, "Oh, me daughter wishes you a fond good bye!"

He and Will had to take cover when the soldiers started shooting their muskets at them, and miraculously, neither of the two men were hit. Jack quickly steered the ship out of musket range.

-={+}=-

_Back on the Dauntless…_

"Set top sails and clear up this mess!" ordered Norrington as he glanced down at what looked like the tattered and slashed remains of a lieutenant's uniform.

Groves followed at his side, "With the wind at quarter astern, we won't catch them."

Norrington glanced at his second lieutenant through narrowed eyes as he smirked.

"We don't need to catch them, just get them in range of the long nines," he said as he made his way up the stairs to the poop deck.

Groves paused before he was about to follow his commander up the stairs. His eyes wide and his face paling, he quickly ran up the stairs. "We're going to open fire on our own ship sir?" at the look on Norrington's face, Groves paled even more, "But, sir, there's a child on board! Are you cert-"

Commodore Norrington whirled on the man with blazing eyes, "Are you ignoring a direct order, _my_ order, Groves?" he said a voice as cold as steel.

"N-no sir!" stuttered Groves as he relayed the order to the crew, "Hands, come about! Run out the guns." Groves swore he could feel his heart sinking into his stomach as he said those words.

"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate," Norrington murmured to himself.

"Commodore, sir!" called the helmsman, the two officers turned toward the man to see him struggling with the wheel, "Sir, he's disabled the rudder chain!"

-={+}=-

_Just behind the Dauntless…_

Gillette and his officers stared up in horror as the big ship began to drift toward them.

"Abandon ship!" screamed Gillette as he and the other men jumped off the boat just before it was smashed into pieces.

-={+}=-

_Back with Norrington and Groves…_

After hearing the screams, Norrington hangs his head feeling the ache in his head throbbing. Groves let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding as he looked after the fleeing ship with respect and admiration.

"That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen," the lieutenant said with a small grin on his face.

"So it would seem," mumbled Norrington as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "So it would seem."

**-={+}=-**

**Well, there you have it! I hope I did this part of the movie justice. I decided to change a few things, like when Jack kicks Gillette and the others off the Dauntless, I'd think that Jack would want to get revenge on the man for putting the iron's on his wrist, so I decided to make Jack humiliate the man by cuffing his hands together and stripping him down into his underwear. You got to admit, its something that Jack would do. Well I hope you liked this, please Review!-Dune **


	8. Startling Revelations

**AN: Yo guys long time no see! Well, it's time that I get crack-a-lackin on writing this next chapter, since you all are asking me to. The poll I placed turned out to be a real dud, since only two people actually did it, and both of them voted for different things. So I decided that I am going to go with the idea of making the two women into pirates, though they are going to be in the next chapter. Oh, one more thing before I start the story; from here on out there will be no more disclaimers, if you can't figure it out that I don't own this movie or characters then something's wrong with you. Okay then, on with the tale...**

**-={+}=-**

**Startling Revelations**

Will, sitting on the steps leading up to the poop deck, was sharpening his sword on a whetstone he had found in the ships stores, occasionally glancing up whenever he heard a certain little girl giggle. Little Lizzie was laughing and giggling as she chased the prison mutt, Keys she had dubbed him, around the deck, trying to grab the ball of twine from him that she had been using to play fetch with. Every time the little girl had thought she had cornered the mutt, he would somehow manage to either leap over here or squeeze past her tiny body and take off running again.

This time when Will glanced up, it appeared that, once again, Lizzie had the dog trapped this time beneath the very stairs he was sitting on.

"Gotcha now, Keys!" she exclaimed as she lunged forward to a seemingly victory...

...Only for the dog to dodge to the side and then scamper away, leaving Lizzie to growl, pout and the chase after him giggling once more, in that exact order.

The blacksmith just shook his head, trying his best to keep from smiling, knowing that he shouldn't get attached to the child as it wasn't likely he would see her after they got to where they were going. He went back to sharpening his blade for a few more minutes, when he then turned his attention toward the pirate at the wheel. Jack Sparrow, claimed to be captain and father of Lizzie, was a mystery to Will. He claimed he knew nothing about him or his father, but then he would mention something that says he did. He knew the pirate was lying to him, he knew Jack had the answers he need and he was going to get them, one way or another.

So, he turned back to the sword in his hand and continued to remove the dulled spots and nicks from its razor edge, commenting casually, "When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." He glanced back up at Jack and narrowed his eyes.

Immediately sensing the growing tension, Elizabeth stopped chasing Keys and turned back toward the two men, wondering what was going on. Jack, also sensing that Will was trying to get at something, motioned for her to stay back as he responded.

"Is that so?" he asked casually.

Will stopped sharpening the sword and set the whetstone down, his head now turned toward the pirate, glaring at him.

"My father, Will Turner." The blacksmith rose to his feet as he said those words. "At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help, not because of your daughter's safety. Since that was what I wanted, I didn't press the matter."

By now, Will had started climbing the stairs. The sword in his hand held before him, ready to be used. Everything around him seemed to fade away; the growling from Keys, Lizzie staring nervously at them, trembling, the sounds of the waves and birds. The only thing that seemed to remain was the pirate in front of him.

'_Why is he so angry at daddy?_' whimpered Lizzie, not realizing that she was now thinking like the child she was. Worrying about what was going to happen, she started to run toward the other stairs, only to stumble to a stop when Jack waved her away once again.

"I'm not a simpleton Jack," stated Will as he reached the poop deck, "You knew my father."

Jack waited for a few moments before he let out a sigh and turned toward the blacksmith.

"I knew 'im." He said, "Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

Will, startled at the admittance, as he hadn't really expected the captain to answer him, stopped his advance.

"Bootstrap?" he asked in confusion.

"Aye, there's a funny story behind that," laughed Jack, before he calmed down, "But another time. He was a good man, a good pirate." Will's shoulder's stiffened, "I swear you look just like him."

"No," said Will as he stepped forward once more, "It's not true, he was a merchant sailor! A good, respectable man who obeyed the law!"

"He was a bloody pirate and a scallywag!" said Jack, practically shouting to be heard over Will.

Will growled and stepped toward Jack, raising his sword to the pirate's neck. "My father was not a pirate!"

Jack rolled his eyes at the stubbornness of the boy, it seemed that no matter what he said to him he would not accept that as the truth. He looked down at the lower deck to see his daughter once more making her way toward the stairs at a quick pace. He once again waved her to stop and he felt his heart clench when she looked up at him with her eyes filled with tears.

'_That's the bloody second time the boy's made me daughter cry!_' he fumed to himself, '_I think it's time to teach him a lesson._' "Put it away son," he said aloud in a steely voice, "It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me," scoffed Will, "You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd have killed you."

Jack smirked as he looked away from Will, shrugging of the challenge.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair then, is it? Besides, unless you have already forgotten, you were holding your sword to my daughter's neck." While the blacksmith was startled by the comment, Jack spun the wheel to the left, sending the yardarm over his head straight and catching Will in the chest. It carried the boy over the railing and stopped, leaving him hanging out over the water.

Elizabeth suddenly found herself laughing uncontrollably at the sight of Will's shock face, the tension from a few seconds earlier evaporating instantly. Jack smiled down at his daughter as he made his way toward the suspended Will and drew his sword.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there..." he snickered at his own joke and then continued, ignoring Will's glare, "...pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these, what a man _can _do and what a man _can't _do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood boy, so you'll have to square with that someday, just like Lizzie will when she gets older. Now me, for example, I can let you drown, but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by my onesy, savvy?

"So?" Jack states as he pulls Will back on board the ship and hands him his sword, handle first, "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

Will hesitates but then slowly accepts the sword from the pirate.

"Tortuga?" he states with a small smile.

Jack gives him a broad grin as he answers, "Tortuga!"

They are startled by the sound of cheering from behind them. The both turn around to see Elizabeth jumping up and down shouting, "Yay! We're going home! We're going home! We're going back to Mommy!"

Jack suddenly stiffens as his face pales, '_Oh bugger..._'

**-={+}=-**

**Well, there you go! I know this is rather short, but I hope it meets up with your expectations. Please read and review! - Dune**


End file.
